Cure Cosmo
|-|Yuni= |-|Blue Cat= |-|Cure Cosmo= |-|Twinkle Imagination= |-|Twinkle Style= Summary Yuni is one of the main protagonist of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. She's a good-natured but slick and sassy Rainbowian, an anthropomorphic feline alien race with the ability to shapeshift into other people. Due to this ability, they were discriminated by other alien races and reside on planet Rainbow. One day, Aiwarn came to their planet corrupted it with darkness while petrifying all of its inhabitants, except for Yuni who barely escape. Hoping to save her planet and her people, she took on various alter ego to acquire as much information as possible, one of them being the famous space thief, Blue Cat. This eventually would lead to her encounter with the Pretty Cure. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Twinkle Imagination | Low 2-C Name: Yuni, Blue Cat, Cure Cosmo Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Rainbowian, Space Thief, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Radiation and extreme cold (Can survive in space), Gravity Manipulation (The Star Twinkle Cures are unaffected by gravity of different planets), and Existence Erasure (They were able to survive Ophiuchus' erasure of the universe) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Flight, Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of taking on monsters much larger than herself), higher with Twinkle Imagination | Universe level+ (Fought Ophiuchus and was able to defeat her. Recreated the universe she erased) Speed: ' Massively FTL+' (Reacted to and kept up with Aiwarn's ship and multiple ships of the Space Hunters, all of which are capable of flying across interstellar distances) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of flipping an entire monster who towers over her) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Universal+ Durability: Wall level (Capable of taking hits from large monsters and the Notraider generals) | Universe level+ (Tanked solid hits and bloodlusted attacks from Ophiuchus) Stamina: Very High (Is still able to continue fighting after sustaining a massive amount of damage) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Energy Projection | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Star Color Pendant, Rainbow Perfume, Grappling Hook Intelligence: Above Average (She's a cunning, experience, and deceptive thief, being able to trick the genius inventor, Aiwarn, by disguising herself in order to gain information from her.) Weaknesses: She needs one of her teammates' Princess Star Pens in order to perform her Rainbow Splash attack. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shapeshifting: Being a Rainbowian, Yuni can shapeshift into other people. Cosmo Shining: Cosmo will bring out her Rainbow Perfume and charges it. From it, she then fires either a blue beam or short range misty blast. Rainbow Splash: Using one of her teammates' Star Pens to power-up the Rainbow Perfume, Cure Cosmo fires a rainbow-colored swirl of energy at her opponent. Key: Base | Twinkle Style Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Thieves Category:Catgirls Category:Cats Category:Aliens Category:Idols Category:Magical Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Teenagers